Beyblade - Episode 16
is the sixteenth episode of the Beyblade: 2000. Summary During the finals of the Asian Tournament, Ray faces off against his old teammate, and former friend, Mariah. When Galux and Driger team up to show the pair a glimpse of the happiness they shared in the past, Ray and Mariah come to realize how much they have lost, by being rivals. Ray makes a promise to Mariah before he wins the match that no matter what happens, they'll stay friends. Plot It's Ray's turn to go up against his old teammates! It's Ray vs. Mariah. But Kai wonders if he'll be able to do it. Tyson and Max tell Kai that they're sure he won't disappoint them. The first round begins! The battle is intense a little at first, but then everyone figures out that Ray isn't paying attention that much and a few seconds later Mariah wins the first round! Everyone is disappointed since it was not much of a battle. Kai tells Ray to wake up and get used to the fact that he's facing his old teammate. The 2nd round begins and Mariah tells Ray to actually try this time. Ray does and beats Mariah. The score is tied with 1 a piece (this always seems to happen). The final round begins and the action is intense and the fans are finally happy as a real Beyblade hardcore match is going on! What's even funnier is that neither Driger nor Galux seem to want to win. They are trying to get Ray and Mariah back together again. Mariah and Ray both admit that their finally having fun again. And they don't care who wins. The 2 blades clash and the winner comes to be Ray! That's 1 for the white tigers and 1 for the Bladebreakers! Now its time for the final match: Tyson vs. Lee! Major Events *Ray battles Mariah and wins two out of three matches. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kai Hiwatari *Max Tate *Ray Kon *Kenny *Dizzi *Lee *Mariah *Gary *Kevin *Mr. Dickenson *DJ Jazzman *AJ Topper & Brad Best Beyblades *Driger S (Ray's) *Galux S (Mariah's) Featured Beybattles *Ray Kon (Driger S) vs. Mariah (Galux S) = Mariah and Galux *Ray Kon (Driger S) vs. Mariah (Galux S) = Ray and Driger *Ray Kon (Driger S) vs. Mariah (Galux S) = Ray and Driger Gallery RayMariah06.png RayMariah05.png RayMariah07.png Kai47.png Kai46.png Mariah40.png Mariah39.png Mariah38.png Mariah37.png Mariah36.png Mariah35.png Mariah34.png tumblr_oufouwvAnC1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oufr65mVoV1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oufqhiRrHV1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oufqvl0ZNx1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oqdpcfNJFc1ru60yoo6_540.gif WhiteTigers09.png LeeTyson02.png tumblr_oufi5qCvE51w4q252o1_640.jpg tumblr_pejuu4x4jE1rr68jro1_1280.jpg Trivia *In the original Japanese version, Mariah confessed her feelings for Ray during their final battle and Ray revealed that he always knew about her feelings for him. But at the moment he can't reciprocate her feelings for him due to his goal of becoming the strongest blader possible. But similar to the English dub, Ray tells her that she will always be important to him no matter what happens after their battle. This answer satisfies Mariah and she accepts his rejection. *Not shown in the English dub, Galux and Driger cuddled together at the end of Mariah and Ray's battle. Signifying their rekindled bond. *Ray is revealed to be the one who taught Mariah everything she knows about Beyblade. *Even though Ray rejects Mariah's confession in the Japanese version, they get married and have a daughter named Lin Kon in the manga the anime was adapted from. Category:Episodes Category:Original Series